Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to antennas and more particularly to a conformal, wearable, thin microwave antenna for sub-skin and skin surface monitoring.
State of Technology
One of the biggest issues with non-invasive microwave monitoring of sub-skin tissue is the large reflection at the air/skin boundary. The present invention will act as a type of antenna relay across dissimilar boundaries increasing the signal passing through the air/skin interface and improving sub-skin monitoring capabilities. It will perform this function while being <1 mm thick, adhere to the skin surface and not require any auxiliary cables or ports, making it barely noticeable to the wearer.